May the Odds be Ever in His Favor
by TheKidReadingInTheCorner
Summary: Lord Harry Potter-Peverell-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin finds himself In 2298 two weeks before the 74th hunger games...
1. Chapter 1

Harry looked around, this didn't look like the forbidden forest. It looked peaceful. He got up and looked around, Harry could only remember one of the last death eaters still unarrested shot an unknown curse on him. Then an arrow whizzed by his head and a girl probably a few years younger than him ran out of the shadows, bow ready. Harry looked at her and pointed a _stick _at her and said "Expelliarmus" And the bow flew out of her hand into his. "Now, let's calm down and have a civilized conversation," Harry said to the girl, "I'm Harry, and knowing what curse the Death Eater shot at me, I'm from the past."

The girl looked bewildered "B-But not even The Capitol has made that kind of technology!"

" it's not the technology it's magic. Also, who are you and where are we?"

"Magic! There's no such thing! And why should I tell you who I am" She said pulling a knife out of her belt.

"At least tell me where I am?" Harry pleaded. He did not like not knowing where he was, it brought back too many memories of the Horcrux hunt.

"District twelve, Panem."

"What year is it?"

"2298"

"Oh, Merlin! I've gone about 300 years into the future." Harry said more annoyed than anything "Oh! By the way, will this make you believe in magic?. . . Expelliarmus! Expecto Patronum!" The girls' knife flew out of her hand and a stag erupted out of the man's stick.

Then Harry heard,

"Catnip! Where are you!" The low voice said. Harry jumped up, and at the ready. But the guy was there and he had his bow pointed at Harry's heart.

"Gale!" Catnip? yelled "I think he's deranged. But watch. Hey you! do the thing with the thing." Harry looked at her, confused. " the thingy with the stick!"

"Oh, Expelliarmus!" Harry said and Gales bow flew out of his hand into Harry's

"Katniss. Do you know him? If you don't he may be a creation of the Capitol."

" Gale don't be stupid The guy would have killed us already."

Just then Harry fell over. He noticed that he was bleeding where the curse had hit him. "Errr Help" was all he said before going unconscious.

—

Harry woke to a little girl around 12 putting a green ointment on his big cut on his chest. She noticed he was awake and yelled

"Mooooooom he's awake!"

"Be there in a second. I'm making supper!"

Then the little girl said " You've lost a lot of blood. My mom will be here in a second."

"The blood is not a problem." Then he grabbed his wand, did a blood replenishing charm and got up. Then he wandered into the kitchen.

"You should be in bed!" The older version of the girl in the bedroom said.

"I'm fine."

"We are having rabbit and wolf stew. Sit down. Girls! Supper!" Then the little girl from the bedroom and the girl from the forest came in.

" Oh _he's_ up," she said

"Good evening to you too," Harry said sarcastically.

"Hi! I'm Primrose Everdeen but call me Prim, what's ur name!" Prim said enthusiastically.

"Harry, Harry Potter. And can I tell you a secret!" Prom nodded fast and Katniss looked furious. "I'm a Wizard!"

Prim shook her head in disbelief. And then Harry took out his wand, cured his cuts, went outside and grabbed a rock and transfigured it into a big piece of bread.

"Now do you believe me?"

"H-how?" the woman said

"Magic, and what's ur name?"

" Appoline. And magic?! There is no such thing!"

"Want more proof?" Harry asked giving the bread to Appoline

"YEAH!" Prim said with a cat in her hand. So Harry took out his wand and turned the cat into a water goblet and back again.

"Now do you believe me?"

"W-Wow! Can I do magic too?" Prim asked in awe.

"I'll check tomorrow ok? I'll sleep in here." Harry said but seeing as Apolline about to protest, he said: "Trust me I've slept in worse conditions." Then they all went to bed. And Harry slept on the floor.

Chapter 2

HARRY'S POV: I woke up on the kitchen floor. I felt bad for this family. They barely had anything and I can whip up bread in 2 seconds! I decided to make breakfast then explore District 12. I transfigured 5 rocks from outside into eggs and then found a stick and turned it into bacon. Then I cooked it, set the table and left a note saying that I went to explore and I'd be back. I walked around district 12 and people stared at me. Not like I wasn't used to it. But this time they stared at me in a different way. Back in England, they stared at my scar, not me. Here, they stared at me like I don't belong, they were staring at ME. most of the girls were whispering and giggling. Not that I'm not used to that either. Then I realized that I can be different here than in the past, after all I am Harry Potter-Peverell-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin. I can be more Slytherin here. I'll have to be if I can survive in this place. Oh wait! I don't have any money and I can't just stay with Prim, Katniss, and Appoline. So I dug in my pockets and found that I had 16 Galleons, 17 Sickles and 8 Knuts. So I found the bank (finally!) and traded in only one galleon for 13,000 Panem Dollars! I decided to give 5,000 dollars to The Everdeens, so I headed back to the Everdeen house. By this time it's 6:00 am. They should be up by now, I thought. And once I got inside I saw Appoline looking at the breakfast in astonishment.

"You didn't have to do this," she said as I came in

"Yes I did, now eat. Oh, and by the way Prim want me to check if she's magical. It will not hurt her in any way but I'd like for you to tell me I can before I do it"

"Go ahead. What did you do while you were out exploring?" Appoline asked.

"I went to the bank and traded in a gallon for your type of currency. Oh here and don't even try to decline it you saved my life. It's the least I could do." I said, handing over 5000 dollars to Apolline she looked astonished.

"H-how!"

"Obviously gold goes for a ton here! Anyway, mind if I walk with the girls to school?"

" Sure… It's Harry right?"

"Yup!"

Then the girls walked in.

—-

KATNISS POV: I walk into the kitchen with Prim and she runs at Harry and asks

"Can you check me please!"

"Fine but don't get mad if your not a witch, ok?"

"Ok!" Prim said excitedly. So Harry took out his wand and waved it around Prim. I still don't know about him. He said

"Woah! Prim, you have quite a lot of magic talent. And you have Veela magic, that's gonna be funny in a year or 2"

"REALLY! Can you teach me how to do that stuff?! Wait, what's a Veela?"

Yeah, I'll teach you. And I have a death eaters wand right here." He said as he gave MY SISTER that weapon he used to completely disarm me.

"Who said Prim could hold…..THAT" I said Prim could probably kill someone with that. Come to think of it, that THING would be useful in the Hunger Games. WAIT! The Reaping! It's in 2 weeks!

"The Reaping! I haven't signed off my tesserae!" I said exasperatedly

"Huh? What in the BLOODY HELL is the reaping? or tesserae?"

"I'll explain it in the way to school. You need to go to school too, right?" Prim said

"I guess so. We also need to work on a cover story too." Harry said picking up the stick and producing 3 lunches from the rabbits I caught two days ago.

"Hey, could you make 3 more? My friend, ya know the one with me in the woods and his brothers never have lunches."

"Ya any more rabbits? Oh, I see something I could use." Harry takes 3 small squirrels and turns them into more packed lunches. "There," Harry says giving me the lunches. I notice all the scars on his face and arms. And all the despair in his eyes, like he's been through more than I'll ever dream of. After all that he still had a genuine smile on his face.

"Let's go, bye Mom," I said. I still don't trust her after she stopped even talking after my dad died in a mine explosion. But, for some reason, I felt as if I could trust Harry.

"Let's go!" He said. Picking up Prim and slinging her over his back like a sack of potatoes. Prim was giggling like mad. Then we all walked to Gales house and I let him explain the hunger games

"Btw I may look 17 but I'm 19. And I'm going to go as 17 because I want to get into the Hunger Games."

"Why would you ever want to be in the Hunger games!" I said, for some reason… I didn't want him hurt.

"I don't, I just want to protect whoever goes in. Nobody deserves to die like that.

"So what is. . .That." Gale said gesturing to his wand.

"Oh Gale, here." I said giving him his lunch, "and he says it's a wand. He turned our rabbits and squirrels into these!"

"What! your joking... right?" Gale asked

"Nope, I have one too!" Prim excitedly said from Harry's back, he was still carrying her. "He's gonna teach me after school!"

"Prove it then," Gale said, crossing his arms over his chest. for some reason I defended Harry.

"So you don't believe me?" I asked defensively

"Katniss its fine, once we're home from school I'll show him." He said in his deep British accent while looking at me with those big green eyes and my stomach did a flip-flop. Why did it do that, I must be hungry, yeah that's it. But I JUST ate! But when he said that I calmed right down.

"So what are you," Gale asked

"A wizard," Harry said

"So prims a wizard too?"

"The correct term is a witch but yeah basically"

"And she has that thing that took away my bow?"

"Ya! And it's a pretty one too!" Prim announced. Harry had finally let her down and she was twirling her light brown wand, it was really pretty, it had a darker wood swirling around it and a sort of jewel on the handle.

"that wand used to belong to this woman named Melody, she was a death eater. Though I thought her wand was very pretty. she was also part Veela."

"Whats a Veela?"Prim asked.

"it's a magical creature that has this type of allure that can reel in almost any guy."

"EWW"

"So what are you going to do. Are you going to school? Gale asked

"Yup I think I'm also gonna buy something for you guys for the reaping. Might as well look good if you're going to your doom. Right?" Harry said. He told us what he did before me and Prim woke up. He says he's going to buy me, Gale, Rory, Vick, and Prim things for the reaping. Rory and Vick are Gales brothers and he has a sister named Posy. I forget what it feels like to be taken care of. I have always had to provide for my mom and sister by hunting and I don't like owing people so I protested.

"it's fine I don't need anything." I said to Harry, but he refused and said after he gets done with school he will go get us things to wear for the reaping and some cakes too.

"So your rich?!" Rory asked finally getting the gist of what Harry was saying.

"Yup, I was pretty rich in my day too."

"Your day?"

"I was born in 1980," Harry said oh so casually.

"COOL!" Vick said

By then we had gotten halfway to the school and we made up his backstory. Harry is now from District 4 and his parents died in a fishing accident. And he's rich so he moved to District 12 to save a boy going into the reaping. "Your not tan enough for the fishing district. They basically LIVE outside." Rory said so Harry pulled out his wand from this small holster and pointed it at himself and mumbled something. A second later he was a perfect shade of tan.


	2. repost! (Changed some things)

Harry looked around, this didn't look like the forbidden forest. It looked peaceful. He got up and looked around, Harry could only remember one of the last death eaters still unarrested shot an unknown curse on him. Then an arrow whizzed by his head and a girl probably a few years younger than him ran out of the shadows, bow ready. Harry looked at her and pointed a _stick _at her and said "Expelliarmus" And the bow flew out of her hand into his. "Now, let's calm down and have a civilized conversation," Harry said to the girl, "I'm Harry, and knowing what curse the Death Eater shot at me, I'm from the past."

The girl looked bewildered "B-But not even The Capitol has made that kind of technology!"

" it's not the technology it's magic. Also, who are you and where are we?"

"Magic! There's no such thing! And why should I tell you who I am" She said pulling a knife out of her belt.

"At least tell me where I am?" Harry pleaded. He did not like not knowing where he was, it brought back too many memories of the Horcrux hunt.

"District twelve, Panem."

"What year is it?"

"2298"

"Oh, Merlin! I've gone about 300 years into the future." Harry said more annoyed than anything "Oh! By the way, will this make you believe in magic?. . . Expelliarmus! Expecto Patronum!" The girls' knife flew out of her hand and a stag erupted out of the man's stick.

Then Harry heard,

"Catnip! Where are you!" The low voice said. Harry jumped up, and at the ready. But the guy was there and he had his bow pointed at Harry's heart.

"Gale!" Catnip? yelled "I think he's deranged. But watch. Hey you! do the thing with the thing." Harry looked at her, confused. " the thingy with the stick!"

"Oh, Expelliarmus!" Harry said and Gales bow flew out of his hand into Harry's

"Katniss. Do you know him? If you don't he may be a creation of the Capitol."

" Gale don't be stupid The guy would have killed us already."

Just then Harry fell over. He noticed that he was bleeding where the curse had hit him. "Errr Help" was all he said before going unconscious.

—

Harry woke to a little girl around 12 putting a green ointment on his big cut on his chest. She noticed he was awake and yelled

"Mooooooom he's awake!"

"Be there in a second. I'm making supper!"

Then the little girl said " You've lost a lot of blood. My mom will be here in a second."

"The blood is not a problem." Then he grabbed his wand, did a blood replenishing charm and got up. Then he wandered into the kitchen.

"You should be in bed!" The older version of the girl in the bedroom said.

"I'm fine."

"We are having rabbit and wolf stew. Sit down. Girls! Supper!" Then the little girl from the bedroom and the girl from the forest came in.

" Oh _he's_ up," she said

"Good evening to you too," Harry said sarcastically.

"Hi! I'm Primrose Everdeen but call me Prim, what's ur name!" Prim said enthusiastically.

"Harry, Harry Potter. And can I tell you a secret!" Prom nodded fast and Katniss looked furious. "I'm a Wizard!"

Prim shook her head in disbelief. And then Harry took out his wand, cured his cuts, went outside and grabbed a rock and transfigured it into a big piece of bread.

"Now do you believe me?"

"H-how?" the woman said

"Magic, and what's ur name?"

" Appoline. And magic?! There is no such thing!"

"Want more proof?" Harry asked giving the bread to Appoline

"YEAH!" Prim said with a cat in her hand. So Harry took out his wand and turned the cat into a water goblet and back again.

"Now do you believe me?"

"W-Wow! Can I do magic too?" Prim asked in awe.

"I'll check tomorrow ok? I'll sleep in here." Harry said but seeing as Apolline about to protest, he said: "Trust me I've slept in worse conditions." Then they all went to bed. And Harry slept on the floor.

Chapter 2

HARRY'S POV: I woke up on the kitchen floor. I felt bad for this family. They barely had anything and I can whip up bread in 2 seconds! I decided to make breakfast then explore District 12. I transfigured 5 rocks from outside into eggs and then found a stick and turned it into bacon. Then I cooked it, set the table and left a note saying that I went to explore and I'd be back. I walked around district 12 and people stared at me. Not like I wasn't used to it. But this time they stared at me in a different way. Back in England, they stared at my scar, not me. Here, they stared at me like I don't belong, they were staring at ME. most of the girls were whispering and giggling. Not that I'm not used to that either. Then I realized that I can be different here than in the past, after all I am Harry Potter-Peverell-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin. I can be more Slytherin here. I'll have to be if I can survive in this place. Oh wait! I don't have any money and I can't just stay with Prim, Katniss, and Appoline. So I dug in my pockets and found that I had 16 Galleons, 17 Sickles and 8 Knuts. So I found the bank (finally!) and traded in only one galleon for 13,000 Panem Dollars! I decided to give 5,000 dollars to The Everdeens, so I headed back to the Everdeen house. By this time it's 6:00 am. They should be up by now, I thought. And once I got inside I saw Appoline looking at the breakfast in astonishment.

"You didn't have to do this," she said as I came in

"Yes I did, now eat. Oh, and by the way Prim want me to check if she's magical. It will not hurt her in any way but I'd like for you to tell me I can before I do it"

"Go ahead. What did you do while you were out exploring?" Appoline asked.

"I went to the bank and traded in a gallon for your type of currency. Oh here and don't even try to decline it you saved my life. It's the least I could do." I said, handing over 5000 dollars to Apolline she looked astonished.

"H-how!"

"Obviously gold goes for a ton here! Anyway, mind if I walk with the girls to school?"

" Sure… It's Harry right?"

"Yup!"

Then the girls walked in.

—-

KATNISS POV: I walk into the kitchen with Prim and she runs at Harry and asks

"Can you check me please!"

"Fine but don't get mad if your not a witch, ok?"

"Ok!" Prim said excitedly. So Harry took out his wand and waved it around Prim. I still don't know about him. He said

"Woah! Prim, you have quite a lot of magic talent. And you have Veela magic, that's gonna be funny in a year or 2"

"REALLY! Can you teach me how to do that stuff?! Wait, what's a Veela?"

Yeah, I'll teach you. And I have a death eaters wand right here." He said as he gave MY SISTER that weapon he used to completely disarm me.

"Who said Prim could hold…..THAT" I said Prim could probably kill someone with that. Come to think of it, that THING would be useful in the Hunger Games. WAIT! The Reaping! It's in 2 weeks!

"The Reaping! I haven't signed off my tesserae!" I said exasperatedly

"Huh? What in the BLOODY HELL is the reaping? or tesserae?"

"I'll explain it in the way to school. You need to go to school too, right?" Prim said

"I guess so. We also need to work on a cover story too." Harry said picking up the stick and producing 3 lunches from the rabbits I caught two days ago.

"Hey, could you make 3 more? My friend, ya know the one with me in the woods and his brothers never have lunches."

"Ya any more rabbits? Oh, I see something I could use." Harry takes 3 small squirrels and turns them into more packed lunches. "There," Harry says giving me the lunches. I notice all the scars on his face and arms. And all the despair in his eyes, like he's been through more than I'll ever dream of. After all that he still had a genuine smile on his face.

"Let's go, bye Mom," I said. I still don't trust her after she stopped even talking after my dad died in a mine explosion. But, for some reason, I felt as if I could trust Harry.

"Let's go!" He said. Picking up Prim and slinging her over his back like a sack of potatoes. Prim was giggling like mad. Then we all walked to Gales house and I let him explain the hunger games

"Btw I may look 17 but I'm 19. And I'm going to go as 17 because I want to get into the Hunger Games."

"Why would you ever want to be in the Hunger games!" I said, for some reason… I didn't want him hurt.

"I don't, I just want to protect whoever goes in. Nobody deserves to die like that.

"So what is. . .That." Gale said gesturing to his wand.

"Oh Gale, here." I said giving him his lunch, "and he says it's a wand. He turned our rabbits and squirrels into these!"

"What! your joking... right?" Gale asked

"Nope, I have one too!" Prim excitedly said from Harry's back, he was still carrying her. "He's gonna teach me after school!"

"Prove it then," Gale said, crossing his arms over his chest. for some reason I defended Harry.

"So you don't believe me?" I asked defensively

"Katniss its fine, once we're home from school I'll show him." He said in his deep British accent while looking at me with those big green eyes and my stomach did a flip-flop. Why did it do that, I must be hungry, yeah that's it. But I JUST ate! But when he said that I calmed right down.

"So what are you," Gale asked

"A wizard," Harry said

"So prims a wizard too?"

"The correct term is a witch but yeah basically"

"And she has that thing that took away my bow?"

"Ya! And it's a pretty one too!" Prim announced. Harry had finally let her down and she was twirling her light brown wand, it was really pretty, it had a darker wood swirling around it and a sort of jewel on the handle.

"that wand used to belong to this woman named Melody, she was a death eater. Though I thought her wand was very pretty. she was also part Veela."

"Whats a Veela?"Prim asked.

"it's a magical creature that has this type of allure that can reel in almost any guy."

"EWW"

"So what are you going to do. Are you going to school? Gale asked

"Yup I think I'm also gonna buy something for you guys for the reaping. Might as well look good if you're going to your doom. Right?" Harry said. He told us what he did before me and Prim woke up. He says he's going to buy me, Gale, Rory, Vick, and Prim things for the reaping. Rory and Vick are Gales brothers and he has a sister named Posy. I forget what it feels like to be taken care of. I have always had to provide for my mom and sister by hunting and I don't like owing people so I protested.

"it's fine I don't need anything." I said to Harry, but he refused and said after he gets done with school he will go get us things to wear for the reaping and some cakes too.

"So your rich?!" Rory asked finally getting the gist of what Harry was saying.

"Yup, I was pretty rich in my day too."

"Your day?"

"I was born in 1980," Harry said oh so casually.

"COOL!" Vick said

By then we had gotten halfway to the school and we made up his backstory. Harry is now from District 4 and his parents died in a fishing accident. And he's rich so he moved to District 12 to save a boy going into the reaping. "Your not tan enough for the fishing district. They basically LIVE outside." Rory said so Harry pulled out his wand from this small holster and pointed it at himself and mumbled something. A second later he was a perfect shade of tan.


End file.
